My Music Box
by lilgurl2127
Summary: Touching the glass lightly with her fingertips, she started at the item. She saw his reflection coming closer.“You want that?” he asked her, while staring his reflection. You'll Know What That thing is at the end of this story
1. This started It

My Music Box

1. – This Started It

-This is all I can remember. I don't understand why this happened. Why did I meet you out of all the other people? –

It was snowing. Snowing real hard.

"The snow can't get any whiter," she said from the top of her breath waiting for someone. She sat down on the snowy seats. She clutched her legs towards her chest. Still waiting for him. From the glimpse of her eyes, she spotted some blue and black. She turned over her head, hoping it was him.

"Only a small blue bird" she sighed with disappointment.

Her aqua earmuffs were getting cold as well, but she still waited for him. As time went by, it felt like hours. Now the tips of her fingernails were frozen. Then she heard crunching noises behind her. Not close, but not far either.

"Sorry I took so long" said a voice, a voice which was too familiar.

She smiled at little bit, but tried to cover it. She still sat there waiting for him to come over.

"Your late" she said softly. Then she fell on the white floor.

In surprise he ran towards her. He picked up her light body and shaking it to see if she was awake. Suddenly she opened her eyes innocently looking at him. She blinked two times to show some confusion. Then she kissed him slightly on the cheek. He blushed and turned away, but feeling some happiness inside of him. She gave him a big smile. A smile he never forgot.

He helped her get up, by lending his hand to her.

"So it's a date right?" she asked with curiosity

He didn't say anything, but it was all written over his pale face. She grabbed his arm, and ran towards the juice stand.

The hot chocolate they drank was warm. She started to feel a little hot, but the cold was still stronger. She stared at the snow.

"This is why I love the snow" she said quietly starting at the snowflakes falling lightly to the ground, then melting until it's gone.

He stared at her, wandering what she meant.

Paying the man who owns the juice stand, she saw a glimpse of an item she desired. She walked over to the glass window. She saw the other her on the glass window. Touching the glass lightly with her fingertips, she started at the item. She saw his reflection coming closer.

"You want that?" he asked her, while staring his reflection.

She didn't say anything, she couldn't.

She hung her head low, saying nothing. She was speechless.

"You can't hide it you know" he said checking for money in his leather wallet.

She forced her head to lift up, facing him. All she did was smile.

"No…I want…" she didn't finish her line.

He waited.

"What?" he asked her while staring at her with confusion.

She woke up from her dream. "I…I want you" she finished it with a sweet, happy tone, but to tell you the truth she wasn't happy.

He blushed once more, putting his leather wallet away back into his pocket. They sat down on a wooden bench, which was covered with snow. She stared into his black eyes. She didn't see happiness, but it wasn't emotionless.

"You don't like me, do you," she asked him in a straight tone, looking at what is right in front of her.

He slowly faced her pale face. He didn't answer her question. But he was about to prove it. He stood up, leaving her behind. Just herself.

"I see I have my answer" she said quietly, smiling slightly

She looked up in the sky. The sun was shinning out, for a brand new day.

"This is why I hate the sun…"

To Be Continued.

-End-


	2. Something Sweet

My Music Box

2. – Something Sweet

-I see I got my answer. Now I'll leave you alone, like you wanted it to be. But before you leave may I ask you one question. Were you acting for the whole time? –

She groaned when the sun came shinning threw her glass wall. The Seasons has changed too fast. Winter to summer. She walked over to her mirror. Looking at her hopeless face. She twitched her eyes with anger.

"Was, he acting all that time?" she asked herself with the same question over and over again. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Not even a one days grace.

She walked outside of her house, and locking it with her keys.

"Were is he?" she asked she asked the juice stand man with curiosity.

"Who…? Oh him, he over there talking to this blonde hair girl" he answered back,

She walked slowly towards the direction he lead her. She heard sounds behind the concrete walls. Sounds of laughter. She peeped across the wall.

There she saw him, with another girl. Her worst enemy As usual he wasn't laughing nor smiling. He was there stoned, looking like another carved statue. She smirked at him secretly.

"Wasn't it 6 years ago?" she questioned herself while staring up in the blue sky.

She pressed her body against the wall. She sighed trying to remember the time she spent with him.

"Maybe its not to late…" she told her self. "Is it?"

This was all she can remember. 6 Years ago. She was with a little boy. This boy was special to her. She was special to him. The boy had black round eyes, with spiky black hair. She had lime coloured eyes with short pink hair. They were a cute pairing couple. That's what the adults thought. Although the little boy's parents didn't approve their relationship. But she didn't care. Where ever they went they would go together. All the girls would be jealous of her. But she didn't care. They would give her the dirties and death stares. But she didn't care. She missed him. She was sure he missed her too, but he just doesn't show it. To Bad this memory was getting lost in her mind. So was his.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said softly. That was the little boy's name.

"Sakura-chan" a guy wearing orange was shouting her name, and running towards her. He looked as if he was running a marathon.

"Naruto…"he said slowly, while looking at him emotionlessly.

He stop in front of her, trying to catch his breath back.

"Ka...Ka…Shi...sen…sei…wants…to…meet...you" he finally finished his lines, then he turned over to his orange pants, looking for something in his pocket. She blinked wondering what he was looking for.

"Here!" he handed her something. Something sweet.

"Naruto…" she started at it, just sitting in his palms. "Thank you" she smiled and took the offering away from him. She walked were she thought Kakashi would be. She looked at the sweet thing he gave her. She started at it and giggled slightly.

"A Lolly Pop huh?" she said in her mind. Then she looked at the sky, wandering if is was a sign for a sweet day.

To Be Continued

-End-


End file.
